Chocolate Sasuhina oneshot
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: Oneshot sasuhina de san valentin... historia para un concurso sasuhina  algo romantica para este mes


**Chocolate**

El día de san Valentín es una de las fechas más esperadas por los enamorados jóvenes, porque marca un día especial para poder demostrar su amor, para no temer y lanzarse hacia la persona amada con los sentimientos hasta ahora albergados, porque si no lo dices en día de san Valentín ¿Cuándo lo dirás?

Konoha Gakuen tiene una tradición especial, una tradición que es acatada por todos los estudiantes como el legado de ese prestigioso colegio

- Dice la leyenda que en la primera generación de este instituto existía un estudiante realmente apuesto – el tono de voz acompañaba a la historia dándole un matiz lleno de misterio – pero a pesar de ser tan guapo no tenia novia, muchas chicas se le acercaban pero siempre las rechazaba, simplemente ellas no sabían cómo llegar a él… pero el día de san Valentín, cuando todas las chicas trajeron sus cartas de amor y regalos de toda índole para el apuesto caballero este se rehusó a aceptarlos

- ¡Amo esta historia! – casi gritó una pelirrosa guardando silencio de inmediato al ver las miradas de sus compañeras

- Una de las chicas que está muy enamorada del joven no había traído un costoso obsequio – continuó la narradora, una adolescente con una larga coleta rubia que había aprendido esa historia desde que la escucho por primera vez – pero aun así se le acercó, ya todas habían dado por perdida la batalla ese día, pero la joven caminó con paso decidido al lugar donde descansaba el joven, le extendió la mano y le dio un pequeño chocolate que ella misma había preparado para el… muchas chicas rieron al ver el patético regalo, si él había rechazado las más exquisitos regalos porque aceptar tan poco, pero en ese momento el joven no solo aceptó sino que se comió el dulce regalo, todos veían expectante el momento

- Muchas gracias, fue lo que el joven le dijo a la chica luego de saborear el exquisito postre que había regalado, ¿lo hiciste tu? – Era otra interlocutora la que tomo la palabra, era su parte favorita de la historia – Si, respondió tímidamente la muchacha, solo quería darle un obsequio por el día de san Valentín para demostrar mis sentimientos hacia usted, en ese momento el joven se acerco peligrosamente a la muchacha y le susurró unas palabras al oído antes de besarla frente a todos

- Las palabras que le dijo ese día fueron contadas por la joven días después cuando era la novia oficial del apuesto chico – volvió la primera a contar la historia – las frases quedaron grabadas en la mente de los estudiantes, tanto hombres como mujeres y se trasmiten de generación en generación desde ese día, "un chocolate es un regalo dulce y momentáneo que nunca se puede devolver una vez que es recibido, la única forma de agradecerlo es dar un regalo que sea dulce, momentáneo y que nunca se pueda devolver una vez sea recibido, ese regalo es un beso…. Pero un beso no se da a menos que la persona te guste"

La historia terminó, muchas chicas aun seguían imaginando al apuesto adolescente capaz de decir tan bellas palabras y a la joven que con amor logró causar la impresión correcta y ganar el corazón de su amado.

Desde esa ocasión la tradición de Konoha gakuen decía que si un chico aceptaba y se comía el chocolate hecho por la joven debía agradecer con un beso, lo que prácticamente era una declaración de que había atracción por ambos lados

- Al parecer el profesor Kakashi no se va a presentar a hoy – comentó Sakura a sus amigas aun reunidas en aquel círculo formado para escuchar la historia – siempre llega tarde pero ahora si se excedió

- Si no hay profesor podemos aprovechar el tiempo para dar nuestros chocolates – era Ino quien lanzaba con un tono pícaro el comentario

- Sasuke kun aceptara mis sentimientos – gritaba una joven del otro lado del salón antes de salir con una caja en sus manos, algunos chicos sonrieron ante el inocente comentario

- Pobre chica, aun piensa que Sasuke aceptara un chocolate, ni siquiera le gustan los dulces – soltó Sakura – que bueno que ya dejamos esa fantasía infantil de que Sasuke sería el chico del cuento

- No era difícil de imaginar, apuesto e indiferente de las féminas – se puso de pie la castaña acomodándose la falda del uniforme – las nuevas aun no aprenden, piensan que podría aceptar su chocolate – se marchaba con una señal de victoria mostrando sus chocolates

- Al parecer tiene prisa – comentó Ino

- Fue a ver a mi primo… Neji niisan termina su clase de deportes en unos minutos

- Y tu Hinata… ¿a quién le ofrecerás tu chocolate? – inquirió Sakura

- Yo no hice chocolate… a mí, a mi no me gusta ningún chico del instituto – tomó su bolso y salió del salón algo avergonzada, dejando algo confundidas a sus amigas

- Yo solo hacia un pregunta de rigor, espero no se hay molestado – dijo Sakura mirando como su amiga se marchaba, la iría a buscar pero era san Valentín y debía buscar a su rubio

.

.

.

- Soy una tonta – se decía a sí misma la peliazul bajo la sombra de un árbol, era un lugar solitario así que podía darse el lujo de hablar en voz alta, era una forma de desahogarse – hice el chocolate y no tengo a quien dárselo – sacó el pequeño corazón negro que guardaba en su bolsa, escrito con chocolate blanco tenía el kanji del amor

El motivo de haberse esforzado el día de ayer para hacer ese chocolate aun era un misterio para ella, era un chica tonta que esperaba que llegara el amor de su vida y probara su chocolate, así como lo decía la historia que sus amigas siempre contaban

Recordó como el año pasado al haber sido rechazada por Naruto comprendió que esa ilusión no tenía futuro, pero ahora no tenía una ilusión y se empezaba a lamentar ¿no era mejor tener una ilusión aunque parezca imposible a no tener ninguna?

- El beso de san Valentín, acaso la recompensa por el chocolate no era un beso… espero tener a quien dar mi chocolate el otro año – comentaba mientras miraba el fruto de su esfuerzo - ¿nadie podrá decirme si me quedo mejor que el del año pasado? al final se lo comió mi hermanita y al parecer tu tendrás el mismo destino esta noche – levantaba el corazón y lo miraba de todos los ángulos – no importa, al menos alguien me lo agradecerá, aunque Hanabi nunca diga si le gusto o no, solo come lo que le den – sonrió al darse cuenta del monologo que estaba dando sin motivo alguno

Después de un largo rato en silencio miro su reloj – tengo deportes – gritó algo preocupada por llegar tarde aunque en el fondo sabía que no habría clases, Gay sensei era muy permisivo con esa excusa de la llama de la juventud y ese día era prácticamente lleno de descansos, se levanto rápidamente sin darse cuenta que dejaba su chocolate en el suelo junto a donde estaba sentada

.

.

.

Un joven de cabellera azabache bajaba de un árbol a los pocos minutos de que la ojiperla se marchara del lugar, al principio se había enojado al verla llegar, pero ahora lucia divertido al recordad lo a aquella joven, con lo mucho que se había esforzado por no ser localizado ese día en que las chicas parecían locas por darles dulces que no le agradaban y una loca lo había encontrado

Guardó silencio escondido entre las ramas de ese gran y frondoso árbol, pero para su sorpresa la joven no lo buscaba, se sentó bajo la sombra de su escondite, la vio sacar algo y se asomo un poco para ver que era, cuando vio que era una compañera de clases no supo cómo reaccionar, ella nunca se le había acercado antes

- Soy una tonta – había dicho la chica soltando el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, haciendo un puchero que le pareció muy gracioso al pelinegro – hice el chocolate y no tengo a quien dárselo – sacó el chocolate negro de su bolso, no era más grande que un borrador aunque se veía bien trabajado

¡A quien se le ocurría hacer un chocolate y no tener a quien dárselo!, había conocido a mujeres extrañas, pero esta chica se salía de contexto, aun divertido por la declaración de la joven siguió mirando desde arriba.

Los sentimientos que ese día albergaban era transmitidos por las expresiones que hacía y el azabache podía notar todos y cada uno de ellos, al mirar hacia esa joven de mirada perlada era como si pudiera leerla, no había secretos en ella, como si de una niña se tratara sin darse cuenta se intereso más de lo debido en lo que pasaba por esa mente.

- El beso de san Valentín, acaso la recompensa por el chocolate no era un beso… espero tener a quien dar mi chocolate el otro año – cuando Sasuke escucho decir esto casi rio por la candidez en que lo dijo, mientras ella movía el chocolate por todos los ángulos como buscando una falla el trataba de recordarla, si bien era su compañera de clases no le prestaba mucha atención, no era una chica muy llamativa – ¿nadie podrá decirme si me quedo mejor que el del año pasado? al final se lo comió mi hermanita y al parecer tu tendrás el mismo destino esta noche… no importa, al menos alguien me lo agradecerá, aunque Hanabi nunca diga si le gusto o no, solo come lo que le den – y la vio sonreír ante sus propias palabras, luego todo fue silencio.

A Uchiha Sasuke le gustaba el silencio, pero estar sobre un árbol con una joven y su corazón de chocolate bajo el en completo silencio era algo que nunca había experimentado, la chica no decía nada, solo esta callada, mirando el horizonte, como lo solía hacer el casi siempre, pero en ese momento el pelinegro solo la miraba, esa chica sin querer había llamado su atención, era un poco extraña pero no podía negar lo linda que se veía.

Rato después gritó – tengo deportes – y recogió su mochila para irse prácticamente corriendo a pesar que ese día no había clases en casi ninguna materia, mucho menos en deportes

Miró el lugar donde ella había estado sentada y vio el chocolate que se le había olvidado, sonrió de medio lado al pensar en la cara que aquella joven pondría al darse cuenta de su olvido.

.

.

.

Hinata corría hacia el lugar donde dejo olvidado su obsequio, tuvo que escapar del grupo de chicas que buscaban a Sasuke para darle sus chocolates y de un Kiba que se comportaba algo raro ese día.

Pero cuando llego bajo ese árbol no lo encontró, aun no lo entendía, era un lugar prácticamente abandonado por el alumnado porque era considerado triste, si todos estaban concentrados por el "amor en el aire" ¿Quién había tomado su chocolate?

- Quizás solo fue alguna ardilla – comento algo triste, ahora si no sabría como quedo su chocolate

- Me considero algo mejor que una ardilla - decía Sasuke bajando del árbol ante la mirada sorprendida de la Hyuga

- ¡Uchiha-san! – Abrió sus perlados ojos lo más que pudo, eso no podía ser verdad - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Me estas botando Hyuga – pronunció casi con placer el apellido de la joven que tenía en frente

- No… no – trataba de no trabarse frente al moreno que la miraba divertido, pero entonces vio su chocolate en la mano del joven – es mi… - alcanzó a esbozar

- Tu chocolate – respondió Sasuke mientras lo abría y se lo metía a la boca

Hinata no podía creerlo, por un momento toda la historia que había escuchado paso por su mente, no podía ser Sasuke Uchiha quien se comía su chocolate, miro atenta como se lo terminaba para luego mirarla con esa mirada tan característica, ahora que lo tenía cerca no podía evitar ver porque todas las chichas morían por el

- Sabes una cosa – caminó hacia ella muy lentamente, haciendo que esta lo mirara mas asombrada con el corazón latiendo a mil – ese corazón era de chocolate amargo

- Gomen – bajo la mirada, sabía que esa caja de chocolate estaba muy barata para ser verdad, se recriminó por no haberlo probado

- No me gusta el dulce – susurro tan cerca de ella que podía oler el chocolate recién devorado

Hinata iba a separarse de él, cuando se sintió rodeada por esos fuertes brazos y vio la cara de Sasuke demasiado cerca de ella, cerró sus ojos involuntariamente

Sasuke miró el sonrojo de la joven y lo hermosa que era, al tenerla entre sus brazos notó la calidez y suavidad que despedía del cuerpo de esa joven y la atracción que ejercía hacia el sin proponérselo, así que no demoro mas y la besó.

El beso duró menos de lo que ambos se esperaban, era el primer beso de Hinata y uno muy especial de Sasuke, al separarse ella lo miro aun sorprendida y con la mente llena de preguntas, el Uchiha se percató y decidió hablar antes.

- Me encanto el chocolate, muchas gracias – se separó de ella aunque su cuerpo no deseaba separarse de ese agradable calor

- Demo… Uchiha san

- Llámame Sasuke - dio la media vuelta para marcharse

- ¿Por qué me besó? – tenia los dedos de su mano derecha sobre sus labios y la mano izquierda sobre su corazón

- Comí tu chocolate, es la tradición…. Hasta pronto Hyuga – se despidió y camino alejándose de ese lugar, dejando a la joven aun en esa posición

Entonces Hinata comprendió, la tradición no solo implicaba besar al dar el chocolate, recordó la frase que envolvía la tradición "un chocolate es un regalo dulce y momentáneo que nunca se puede devolver una vez que es recibido, la única forma de agradecerlo es dar un regalo que sea dulce, momentáneo y que nunca se pueda devolver una vez sea recibido, ese regalo es un beso…. Pero un beso no se da a menos que la persona te guste"

- Acaso eso significa que yo… le gusto a Uchiha san – sus palabras quedaron en el aire como una pregunta sin contestar, pero no le importo no tener la respuesta ahora, solo sonrió y se marchó de ese lugar, después de todo si tuvo a quien darle su chocolate de san Valentín este año


End file.
